Living Hard, Living Easy
by Shadow Dreamer 27
Summary: OneShot. Gohan and Goten are homeless. The young Goten comes across an item that will turn their luck around. Gohan gets mad when he sees who it belongs to. It belongs to none other than...Please Read & Review. I'm a firsttime writer and I need feedback.


Authors Note: I've been reading a lot of fan fictions and decided to start submitting my own. This is a One-Shot. It might suck, it might not. Please read and review!

Rated T for the use of 'damn'.

**Living Hard, Living Easy**

Son Gohan had just caught a fish and it was flailing away on the ground as a little boy tried to impress him by holding on to the slippery little devil. Each time he would get a hold of it the fish would slip out of his grasp. Gohan was highly amused.

"Hahaha...would you like me to do it Goten?" he asked the little boy. "No, I got it big brother." he said as he struggled on with the task. The older boy heard something behind him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw a forest ranger striding over to them. _'Damn.'_ he thought as the inevitable drew closer. Goten had finally gotten a hold of the struggling fish.

"You there!" the forest ranger said to the two black-haired boys. "Throw that fish back! This is a park, you're not allowed to catch fish here!" The little boy had a sad look on his face when he said, "But we're hungry!"

"You filthy little brat! Throw it back before I arrest you!" Goten was about to retaliate when Gohan covered his mouth and told him, "Throw it back Goten, we'll find something else." The little boy scowled and reluctantly threw the fish back. The two brothers then walked away from the forest ranger.

_'Life can really suck sometimes.'_ Fifteen year old Gohan thought as he looked at his four year old brother. _'At least he didn't have to fight evil enemies like Frieza and Cell, not yet anyway, and I hope he never has to. And this isn't exactly the life I wanted him to have either. I can't believe our home has been declared a national park. If we're not careful someone is gonna catch us. We can't live in the woods forever. Maybe we should go see what the city is like.'_

"Goten? Would you like to see what the city is like? Maybe we can find something to eat there." The little boy looked up at his brother, "Why can't we just have a home Gohan? Like the kids we saw yesterday." Gohan sighed and answered his little brother, "Because we don't have money Goten. And we can't get money unless I get a job, and no one will hire me because I'm either too young or they think I'm a dirty good-for-nothing punk. I'm sorry Goten, I'll try to make things better. I promise."

They flew to the nearest city. When they got to the border a big sign said: "Welcome to Satan City! Home of the Champ!" _'Oh joy!'_ Gohan thought sarcastically. They were lucky enough to find an unguarded stream and catch a new fish. After cooking it and eating it they were satisfied, for the moment at least. Gohan knew his brother would start whining in about half an hour.

Two years passed since they came to the city and they were surviving better than they were in the so-called national parks that used to belong to the Son family. Goku had died in the fight with Cell and Chichi died shortly after. Gohan remembered it all too well.

_Gohan sat in the waiting room, he was very nervous. The doctor came out and told the eleven year old boy, "You have a healthy baby brother young man, but I'm sorry to say that your mother did not survive." Those words echoed in the mind of the young saiyan._

_That night Gohan flew, with his new brother in his arms, to Capsule Corp only to learn that the Briefs family had decided to immigrate. Gohan had no idea of where to go next. So he went home. A year after that, their property was claimed by the government and they were kicked out, so to speak._

_Since then Gohan has heard nothing from the Briefs._

Gohan was leaning up against a tree in Satan City Park waiting for his six year old brother to come back from where ever he wandered off to. He didn't have long to wait as a giddy little boy ran up to him. "Gohan look what I've got!" he yelled excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked. "Look!" Goten shoved the object into Gohan's hand. The older Saiyan was shocked. "Goten, where did you get this!" he asked angrily. "A rich man dropped it and I took it." he said proudly.

"This is bad Goten. We could be thrown in jail for this. When you saw him drop it you should've given it back to him."

"But Gohan I found it." he said sadly.

"But you knew who it belonged to. This is stealing Goten. Promise me you'll never steal again." Gohan said. "I promise, but I'm hungry and I'm tired of eating fish. I want chicken and vegetables!" he said with a twinkling in his eyes. Gohan laughed and gave his brother a hug.

"Lets see who this wallet belongs to." Gohan said just before he opened the wallet. When he did his heart nearly stopped, for three reasons. One, it belonged to none other than Hercule Satan. Two, it had two thousand Zeni in it. And three, it belonged to Hercule Satan.

"This belongs to Hercule." Gohan said with wide eyes. "It belongs to that baka?" Goten asked. "Watch your mouth Goten! But yes. I guess we better return it. At least we know where he lives, the biggest mansion in the city." Gohan said with disgust.

They walked down the street on their way to Hercules mansion. The people were staring at them and muttering insults. This didn't bother the two half-Saiyans. They were used to it. They turned a corner and found themselves in Hercule drive. While they were approaching the big mansion Goten got curious, "Gohan why don't you just tell people it was you who beat Cell? Then we would get a lot of money."

"Because Goten, people are ignorant. They are _not_ going to believe that a mere boy defeated Cell. No matter how I try to prove it they will just write it off as some trick."

They reached the gate and pushed the button. A female voice said they'll be right there. In the distance Gohan could see the front door opening and three figures emerged. There was one male with long blonde hair, a female with short blonde hair, and another female with long black hair. They walked up to the gate and eyed the two brothers with disgust. Their dirty and shabby clothing didn't exactly help the two brothers either.

"What do you filthy beggars want?" The blonde boy asked with disgust as the gate opened. "We are not beggars!" Gohan said with a scowl. "And we came to return something." He gave the wallet to the black-haired girl and was about to walk away when she said, "So you stole from my father, did you!"

"No, I didn't!" Gohan said angrily. "Then how do have his wallet?" she asked. "He dropped it!" Goten said in defense of his big brother. "Oh, that's convenient!" The blond girl said.

"Whatever, look. I don't want any trouble. My little brother found that and brought it to me. I saw who it belonged to and returned it. End of story." He turned again but was stopped again when the black-haired girl asked, "So how much money did you take?"

"Nothing. I don't steal. And I don't beg. Come on Goten, lets go." He turned around and walked away. Goten stayed behind and told them, "I took it when I saw a big man drop it. I was hungry and I know my big brother is too. But when I gave it to him he told me that it was just as good as stealing not to give it back right away. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Goten ran after his big brother and after saying goodbye to her friends the girl with the black hair ran after them as well.

"Wait! Who are you guys?" she asked when she caught up to the brothers. "Why? So you can report us?" Gohan said unemotionally. "No, so I can thank you. Have dinner with us tonight, with me and my father."

Gohan looked at her strangely. "Why?" he asked. "Because you both look like you could use a good meal." she said with half a smile. "Yeah! Please, can we Gohan, please?"

"I don't know Goten. We don't exactly have anything to give them in return."

"What?" the girl said in confusion. Gohan sighed, "We have no way of repaying you."

"You don't have to. Come on. By the way, my name is Videl." She said and she grabbed Goten's hand and walked back home. Gohan just stood there, unable to say anything. He saw how happy his brother was and followed them reluctantly.

They went inside the big mansion and walked to the dining room.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked. "No one ever treats us nicely without expecting something in return."

"I don't know. There's just something about you. You're diffirent than most people." she said while looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

"Well, most people would take the money. Two thousand Zeni. If you were able to not take that, especially with the life I assume you to have, then I know you are good people. So, if you dont mind me asking, how long have you lived like this and why?"

"Since I was eleven and I'm seventeen now, Goten is six. Our father died when I was eleven, shortly after that our mother died giving birth to Goten. We used to live in the 439 mountain area, that's where our house was, but it was declared a national park when they learned of our parents demise. They kicked us out without a second thought. Two years ago we came to this city. No one will give me a job because I'm a filthy good-for-nothing punk. You're the first rich person who doesn't look down on us. You're actually offering us kindness." Gohan finished.

"Yeah! You're a nice lady!" Goten said. Just then Hercule entered the dining room. When he saw the boys, and spesifically the older boy, he started yelling about no boys allowed. Videl, calmed him down with a death glare and told him their story. In the end Hercule even offered them a place to stay.

Gohan was reluctant at first, but gave in when he realised how happy Goten would be. He promised Hercule that he would pay him back someday.

Two weeks later Gohan and Goten were in clean clothes and eating three times a day compared to the three times a week when they were homeless. Hercule, Videl, and the two brothers were currently walking in the huge Satan City Park. No one else was around. Gohan suddenly sensed something. Something he didn't like._ 'It can't be! He's dead! Cell is dead!'_

To the four people's horror Cell appeared right in front of them. "Well, well, well. It's so good to see you again Gohan. Muhahaha." Videl looked confused, Cell was talking to Gohan.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Gohan said with a scowl.

"Yes well, you see. Dr. Gero truly is a genius. He was able to resurrect me with some advanced scientific methods and I transported myself here with the instant transmission. Now I find it interesting that people think that this buffoon actually beat me." Cell said while pointing to Hercule.

"Daddy, what is he talking about?" Videl asked her cowering father. But before she could get an answer Cell attacked Gohan who instantly transformed to Super Saiyan 2. Both Hercule and Videl were awestruck while Goten yelled, "Get him big brother!"

While Cell and Gohan were fighting Goten explained to them their heritage and that Gohan was the little boy who fought and beat Cell. At first Videl was angry with her father, but Goten then said that Gohan never wanted fame and that he didn't care. And people wouldn't believe him anyway.

Gohan was getting tired and Cell took the oppurtunity to aim a blast at Hercule and Videl. Before he fired he said, "Time to get rid of the weaklings. Muhahaha." Gohan raced to get in front of the blast.

"NOOOO!" he yelled as he got infront of the blast just in time and countered it with his own.

"Just like old times, eh Gohan?" Cell said while pouring more energy into the blast. "Only this time your friends aren't here to help you! Muhahaha!"

"Gohan was angry, real angry. He poured everything he had into that blast and transformed to Super Saiyan three while doing so. His kamehameha wave overtook Cell's. The android was disintegrated once more.

Out of pure exhaustion Gohan collapsed. Unconsciousness overtook him.

Some time later Gohan woke up in his new bed. Slowly he opened his eyes to see three figures standing beside him. "Kid, are you alright?" The big man asked.

"Yeah. Just hungry." He answered with a smile and everyone laughed.

"Just like a Saiyan to think about food!" Videl said. This shocked Gohan. "Don't worry Gohan, Goten told us about everything when you were fighting Cell."

"I'm sorry I took credit for your victory. You're probably mad, right?" Hercule said sheepishly.

"It's okay sir. I'm not mad. You showed us kindness before you knew. And that tells me more about what kind of person you are than taking the credit for beating Cell does. Thank you."

"You are very welcome! And thanks for saving us again from Cell!" Hercule said with what appeared to be pride.

The next year was the happiest year in the Son brother's lives. Goten was happy because he always had something to eat now and Gohan was happy for more than one reason. First off, he never once went hungry, secondly, his brother was happy, but most importantly he had a girl who he cared deeply for.

He was planning on telling her, but he was afraid of being rejected. He decided that he needed to do it soon or he'll go insane.

One night, when they were lying on the grass in Satan City Park gazing at the stars, he decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

"Videl?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Um, nothing." he chickened out. Videl sat up and said, "It isn't nothing Gohan. Come on, you can tell me." she said with a reassuring smile. Gohan also sat up and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He finally got the courage to tell her.

"Videl, you were the first person to treat us like we were people. And when you found out I was half alien you didn't think of me as a freak. You're special Videl and..." he trailed off while smiling at her. She grabbed his hand as a signal to continue. She smiled at him and he continued.

"And I have come to know you real well in the past year. I've seen you on good days and bad days. You make me happy Videl and...I love you." He smiled at her and she had a twinkel in her eyes.

"From the moment I met you I knew you were diffirent. And I'm glad you are. If you weren't, I don't think I would be able to return your feelings. I love you too Gohan."

They drew closer and their lips met in a soft kiss.

In the three years that the two brothers had lived in the mansion Gohan's life had made a complete 180. Not only did the genius teenager get his highschool diploma within a month, but he also completed several college degrees. He started earning a huge income with his various inventions and was able to buy back the property in the 439 mountain area. He built his own house exactly where his parents' house used to be and moved in there with Goten. Soon after that Gohan and Videl were married.

Two years later, when Gohan was 22, his daughter was born. "Yay! I'm an uncle!" the eleven year old Goten cheered. From that point on Gohan, Videl, little Goten, and the newest edition named Pan, were one happy family.

There would always be sad times. But no matter what the situation, they knew they had each other. And that provided more happiness than anything else ever could.

They were a family.

**end.**

**Please Review!  
Thanks **


End file.
